The Island Princess
by flyonthewall18
Summary: Lu wake up on an island causing her memory to lost she found by the beaver and Fizzy, they took good care for her. One day a young man found an island where Lu was leaving. Caspian the youngman along with Drinian wait there for a while to past an evening.


3:17 AM 9/10/2011

The Island Princess

=Pairings: Caspian and Lucy

=Genre: Adventure/Romance/Friendship

=Rated: K+

-Beaver woke up early,look for foods play along, it is his always routine everyday along with Fizzy a fur thick fox. Beaver woke up he tries his best to wake up Fizzy, Fizzy is a heavy sleeper he has to accompany him for looking of food and yet Fizzy is still sleeping so he think of in what way will he wake up Fizzy in all of a sudden bever got up positioned his mouth to the ear of Fizzy and then..

" What a nice! what a storm! Fizzy" he shouted..

Fizzy who suddenly got up faster than a bullet still shocked... Beaver broke and suddenly laugh seeing the action of Fizzy..

"Hey! why did you do that for?" Fizzy said eyeing beaver

" well you have to accompany me, you promised, remember?" Beaver said as they walks out of the bushes.

"god! my dream was beautiful it said that..."

Beaver suddenly raised his hand as if giving signal to Fizzy, before there he saw a little child sleeping while her sleeping form is in log.

"she's alive so dont intend to help that she can come back wherever she came." said Fizzy.

"no! we need to help her now"

"well well well if you will not regret this, remember it was your idea!"

10 Years Later...

A young woman was playing with an elephant..  
>Lu laugh before she run<p>

"come on Dika!"

"Wait up Lu" said the elephant..

Lu twirl herself around and sing..

"Here in the island the sea says hello,dolphins are waving wherever i go there's a sole on the tree and in the whole part of the tree...Then fizzy sing "here on the island the playground were here, and you dont have to wait"  
>Lu and the beaver, Fizzy, along with Dika all are sing "there's so much to be seen on a new jump-ilyn our adventures are our daily routine"...<br>"here in the island there's so much have fun, I'll take the high plant,"Lucy singed.

beaver; "i'll take the low flat",

Fizzy; "and i'll take the path to the fore-st..

Lu again "I'll take the river",

beaver "and i'll climb the mountain"

Dika say "and i'll stay here eating the pie!"then Dika laugh..

Later that night

All were sleeping Lu was sleeping in a bed make of leaves and flowers are designs, Fizzy and beaver side by side as usual,but Dika the elephant was having a nightmare

"No! No!" he said.. suddenly Lu,was waked up ..  
>"Dika! Dika!" while Lu shake the elephant to wake up..<br>"huh! did i wake you?" Dika's voice sounding like afraid.  
>"No! its okay perhaps let 's stay up together while the others are sleeping okay!"<br>"really! yeah.. "

Lu and Dika was talking looking at the stars all night..

On the other side, the voyage was happening..

"Land Ho" said the voice of Drinian..  
>"Nothing sees a brand new shore,streaming in to view.. Lucy peek on the bushes and saw Caspian singing, Lucy reminiscenes the song. "high above in every world!" suddenly Drinian bump Caspian not seeing him because he was reading. "ahhhhhh" said the voice of the two..<p>

"oh! the fast way to see the island!" Caspian said while they saw a stream.  
>"yeah, but i think its the ideal- habitat of.."<br>Caspian finished "crocodiles"  
>"well yes how you know?" suddenly a three alligator appeared..<br>"twigglie! willy!, touge! that's enough" Lu's voice rang along the forest. but the one crocodile say's the sound like 'What?but why'.While the other one wants to eat the leg of Drinian.  
>"Willy! dont even think about it.." a warning voice of Lu.<p>

"She's talking to the crocodiles?" said a amused but confused voice of Caspian to Drinian.

Lu giggled, "no! not even a little bit. Now wiggly,twiggly,togue move you" said Lu to the crocodiles while they leave.

Lu sighed before she talks "Sorry about that! were not used about visitors! Who are you?" she ask Caspian.  
>Caspian asks her back saying "and who are you?"...<p> 


End file.
